Hell Hath No Fury
by dovahkiidding
Summary: She is captain of her own ship and harbors a dark past. However, a run-in with a certain annoying and handsome pirate in search of his own revenge will soon have her letting her guard down as the walls she spent years building begin to crash down around her. Rated T for dark themes and adult language. BillyxOC.
1. The Takeover

**Hello, all! So, here's my Billy story. It takes place a little less than a year after the finale's event, and I'm changing a few things around regarding Flint and the crew, so be warned****…this story is slightly AU. Saafia will also be based off an actual person of sorts, but the time period in which this person lived is a little off. I've just got ideas floating around and I can't control it. Still, I hope you all enjoy this steamy romance I've got cooking up. I find this world needs a little more Billy Bones fanfiction. Yep!**

**Disclaimer: Billy Bones, Black Sails and Treasure Island aren't mine.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, and yet the unbearable heat had remained. Saafia adjusted her hood and peeled the bit of fabric covering her lower face away in order to down the last bit of warm ale from her glass, though the liquid did little to satisfy her need to cool down.

The young pirate and her crew made it to Tortuga a little over three days ago, and the unforgiving tropical climate of the Caribbean had all but made them turn back to the more arid summers the Mediterranean had to offer. They were far away from home, yet the need for adventure and change in scenery seemed to be enough to travel across the Atlantic and into foreign territory in search of…

Well, she wasn't exactly sure. Since becoming captain of the _Idris_ three years prior, she'd led her crew to many victories and had captured plenty of riches. She'd more than earned her spot among the men since initially joining them, and her gender and heritage were no longer an issue. She'd earned her respect among the Barbary pirates, but the buccaneers of the Atlantic weren't as forgiving.

Saafia had been less than pleased thus far. As if the language barrier for most of her men weren't enough, the judgmental gazes their appearance seemed to draw from the natives were what possessed her to stay in this godforsaken island for longer than she'd originally intended. Out of spite.

The brothels seemed to be keeping the men happy, at the very least. She let out a soft chuckle at the thought and propped her legs up on the table beside her goblet, glancing over at her quartermaster with a bored expression. "We should set sail tomorrow morning, Sullivan. I expect the men to board the ship tonight."

"'Bout time," the man replied dryly, adjusting his vest and leaning back. "Best do it before the whores lure them back to the brothel. They've just about spent their earnings from the last mission by now."

"I'm surprised you haven't joined them."

"A man my age?" He waved a hand in dismissal. "Certain things have lost their appeal. Sadly, carnal pleasures are a part of that category."

The reply didn't surprise her in the least. The man who'd become somewhat of a father figure to her had been unlike any pirate she'd met. Despite his age, he didn't look much older than his forties and had a full head of salt and pepper hair and lovely golden skin from carrying orders out in the sun with nothing more than a turban wrapped around his head and a pair of breeches, like most of the other men in the crew. He enjoyed organization and keeping the men in line and cared little for the few simple pleasures life had to offer. Like Saafia, he wasn't of Mediterranean origin, but had proven himself to the last captain, just as she had, and kept her free of harms way.

Saafia smiled at the man and waited for him to finish his drink before pulling the piece of fabric attached to her hood over the lower half of her face despite the heat. The tavern seemed to retain the heat from the morning and she was eager to get out before more men filed in and added to the smell of sweat and alcohol permeating the place. She stood then, adjusting her belt and grazing her fingers over the hilt of her scimitar as if making sure it was still there.

"Let's get on with it, then. I've had about enough of this damned island."

* * *

Tortuga's docks were unusually quiet this time of night, Billy noted as he motioned for his men to move forward quietly. With no one guarding the docks, this operation turned out to be much easier than he thought it would be.

Without a ship, his usual methods of taking one had changed a bit, and it had taken a while to round up a crew of loyal fighters before seeking out a worthy vessel.

The one he'd chosen had answered his prayers. It was foreign, he noted upon its arrival, and little was known about its crew or captain or why they'd chosen to sail the Caribbean.

Billy decided to take a chance. The crew itself didn't seem to be very large, though the men were well-built and truthfully, looked a bit ferocious. His crew was bigger, though, and a foreign vessel meant no one would miss it right away.

The men ran silently toward the ship from different directions, their footfalls silent and swift as they each made their way up the robes lining the side of the _Idris_ and into several of the portholes lining her. It truly was a beautiful ship, clearly built for speed, as it wasn't as large as most of the others. Certainly not as grand as the _Walrus_ had been.

The _Walrus_. Billy clutched the piece of parchment in his fist and watched the last of his men file into the ship with ease before tucking it into his shirt. Ever since being discovered by a small fishing boat and making his way to the island of Tortuga, he'd made it his mission to get back and make Flint pay for what the scoundrel done. He'd been lucky enough to have been granted the opportunity, and sought to win the _Walrus_ back not for his sake, but for the sake of Flint's crew, assuming a mutiny hadn't occurred once they found out about their captain's betrayal.

He'd collected information on sightings of the ship since then, mapping out his own possible routes for where the ship could be based on the _Urca de Lima_'s possible coordinates.

Billy had waited almost a year for the opportunity, and the odds seemed to be in his favor.

* * *

Saafia stepped out onto the deck and into the early morning light. They'd been at sea for about an hour, and her crew had already been underway and ready to set sail before she'd awaken. Sullivan's doing, no doubt. The man was efficient and no doubt had gotten then men out of their hung-over states in no time.

She pulled her hood over her head and walked the length of the boat to the bow where Sullivan stood. "What's our speed?"

"We're at four knots. The wind doesn't seem to be on our side, but we're pulling along quite nicely. We should make it to Nassau in about two days. A little less if the wind picks up."

"Not terrible." She muttered, folding her arms over her chest and looking out at the blue expanse of ocean. "We'll need to –"

She was cut off by a loud gunshot and she immediately spun around and looked for the source of the loud noise. And then she saw it – a flood of unfamiliar men swarmed the ship and attacked. From where they came, she wasn't sure, but she realized that these men must have hidden in her ship prior to boarding. She cursed herself for not having Sullivan and the men check the ship thoroughly, but pushed that worry aside as she reached for her scimitar and pulled her hood up to cover all but her eyes as she began to slash her way through a few men.

Her crew seemed to be doing fine so far, but the enemy horde seemed much larger. Stranger yet, they didn't seem to be killing her men, but holding them off. The same couldn't be said for her own men, as they hacked and beat a few intruders down.

Saafia made it at least halfway to her cabin before a large figure blocked her way while another seized her weapon and grabbed her from behind in a firm grip. The man who blocked her kicked her scimitar out of the way and shouted at the man behind her, "Can you hold him?"

"Aye!" Her captor shouted and tightened his grip on her. She tried to kick free, but to no avail. Her legs practically flew around helplessly as the man straightened and held her a few inches from the ground. She felt a hand on her hood before it was ripped from her head in one easy movement and nearly gagged at the man's foul breath as he laughed, "Oh, yer a bonnie one, aren't ya?"

"Unhand. Me. You. Vile—" Saafia was cut off when the man's fist came in contact with the side of her face and she fell to her knees from the sheer force he used.

She was just about to lunge up and attack the brute when a voice called out, "Enough!"

The riot stopped almost immediately aside from the few curses shouted by the men of her crew. They were all being hold down, she noticed, and looked up at the man standing on the quarterdeck and looking down at the carnage below.

"Is there anyone here who can translate?" He called out. The request had her laugh bitterly before the same man who hit her seized her by the arm and yanked her up.

"This one can, Cap'n. Seems the Ottomans weren't aware this whore would bring bad luck upon them. And here we are," He shouted before tossing her toward another man. Saafia barely gained her footing when she was tossed toward another, and then another. The men laughed and shouted obscene comments while her own crew reacted furiously, cursing them in Arabic and trying to break free. She would have smiled at their loyalty if she weren't currently being tossed around like a common whore.

It took a little longer for the man in charge to get their attention once more. He jumped down from the quarterdeck and landed right in front of her, holding a hand out. She would have thought the man handsome. He looked young, around her age, she supposed, and was built like a warrior, with a broad chest and arms that could crush a bull in seconds.

Saafia glared at him and spat at his feet, noting the blood, but caring little about it and kicking herself mentally for caring much about how handsome the bastard was. She was going to kill him if it was the last thing she did.

When she didn't take his hand, the "captain" knelt in front of her and forced her to look at him. Her own icy blue hues bore into his with a terrible hatred, but she remained silent.

"Your captain. Where is he?"

No answer.

"I won't ask again," he warned carefully.

She remained silent.

A man behind her shouted and rested his sword just underneath her chin. "You little bitch. You will answer, or else-"

"It's me."

Saafia looked back, wincing when the blade nicked her, and watched as the men holding Sullivan released him. The man was a bloody mess. His vest had been torn off, leaving his bare chest coated with blood, and he had a long gash just underneath his left eye. Saafia glanced from him to the other crew's captain and stood as Sullivan helped her up.

Surprisingly, she was thankful he interjected. She knew the men in this region didn't take kindly to women boarding their ships. They would have laughed had they known a woman led this crew.

"William Bones." The captain finally introduced himself, sliding his blade back into its sheath and continued, "I need a word with you, but if you would be so kind as to ask your crew to hold from attacking mine while we conduct this little parley."

"Only if you promise not to harm her and allow her to come with us."

Bones waved his hand, "That's fine. Men, you heard him."

There was a groan among his crew.

"Saafia, if you would please," Sullivan asked, taking her arm gently and looking at her with permission in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. This entire operation seemed a bit off. If the men wanted to take the ship, they were doing quite a shit job at it, but she was interested in what the man had to say. She turned and eyed her men carefully before translating the matter in Arabic, adding that they should treat Sullivan as captain for the time being. Most of them clearly liked it, and a few of them shouted more insults at the intruders, but in the end, they stopped struggling against their restraints and agreed to behave.

Saafia then turned to face the men.

"Great," Bones said, turning and leading them toward the cabin. _Her_ cabin. "I'll make this quick."

* * *

**It's almost 5AM and I've double checked, but forgive any typos I may have missed. I'll fix any ****when I'm awake. I'm also aware that this pirate behavior and negotiating comes off as a little bizarre, but this is my vision and it's what I came up with. Please R&R!**


	2. The Deal

Billy turned and made his way toward the captain's cabin. The plan had been carried out successfully thus far: capture the crew and restrain them until he had a word with the men.

He hadn't thought a beautiful woman would have been caught up in the mix. In all his years at sea, he found himself too distracted with a bosun's duties to take interest in women at all. While Flint's crew made it a habit to sate their sexual appetites at brothels and 'fuck tents', he'd kept his distance.

The sight of this woman, however, stirred something within him that he didn't think would ever reawaken. Billy wasn't sure if it was her appearance among the foreign crew or the fight she had in her when the men were tossing her around. In truth, Billy would have stopped the men himself, but it would have been suspicious.

There had been something lovely despite the angered look on her face. It might have been the early morning sun shining off her porcelain features and golden hair. The woman looked like she would have fit in among English society without a problem, yet here she was on a ship, fighting men off and showing no fear when presented with the possibility of being harmed by a group of men she didn't know. When the captain stepped forward and demanded to bring her along, Billy at first thought it was to protect her, but the way she carried herself and the crew's evident anger at the way Billy's own men disrespected the woman suggested she held a much higher position among them then he first thought.

Whatever the case, he felt striking up a deal with this captain would be a lot harder with the woman at his side.

* * *

Saafia slammed the door behind her as she followed Sullivan into her cabin. William Bones made his way over to her desk and leaned against the edge, crossing those massive arms over his massive chest and…smiling at them?

She took that moment to stride toward him and striking him across the face, and based on the stinging feeling in her hand, she wondered whether the motion hurt her more than it hurt him. She went for another when he snatched her hand held her still.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing on my ship?" Saafia yanked her hand away and took a few steps back when Sullivan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your ship?"

"Yes, _my_ ship," she spat.

Bones looked from Saafia to Sullivan and rubbed the back of his neck as if in deep thought for a moment before continuing, "What exactly is going on here?"

"I think you owe us an explanation, Bones," Sullivan said calmly, "If this is what you call a takeover, then I'd say your career as a pirate won't be getting very far."

"Oh, I don't intend on taking the ship. And please, I much prefer Billy."

"Then what the fuck is the meaning of this?" Saafia stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Sullivan. "You come into my ship and attack my men, and for what? What are you trying to prove?"

"My crew and I merely seek safe passage for the time being."

"Worst pirate I've ever met, indeed," Sullivan muttered more to himself before adding dryly, "Given the circumstances, Mr. Bones, I don't believe you've earned that safe passage."

"I specifically instructed my men not to kill anyone onboard." He shrugged and pushed himself off the desk before making his way around, "I chose this ship because it's unrecognized around here. I heard the townsfolk talking about it and seized the opportunity. Now, what if I told you there would be a great reward in it for you? Insurance, if you will. For your trouble."

They both remained silent and Billy took that as permission to continue.

"I've got unfinished business with a certain captain 'round these parts. I received information recently mentioning the captain's success with a recent treasure hunt. My interest is in taking my crew back and disposing of this captain, and in truth, I have no interest in the treasure. This is where your payment would come in."

"And you expect us to believe this?" Sullivan asked calmly.

"Or you can just kill me and my crew and be done with it. But I can promise that this treasure would cover the damages and more."

Sullivan looked over at Saafia then. Waiting for her to make a decision, no doubt. The thought of killing the man was tempting, but his ruthless attempt at taking her ship and expecting to live for it was almost so unbelievable she may have respected it to a certain degree. In truth, her crew's funds were beginning to dwindle, though she hadn't addressed it aloud just yet.

Saafia strode around her desk and looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror with distaste. She removed a handkerchief from her shirt pocket and dabbed away at the drying blood on her cheek and temple, wincing as the tender skin stung when she applied pressure. "What makes you think the crew won't kill you all while you sleep?"

"Oh, I fully expect it, actually," Billy replied matter-of-factly, "I was hoping the bribery would help in preventing it."

That made her laugh bitterly as she turned and strode back over to the men. "And why should I believe this treasure exists? How do I know you won't just use this other ship to attack mine?"

"The ship will arrive to Nassau in four days time according to my source. I merely need to sail to Nassau and I'll make my move then, from land. All I can offer right now is my word."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Saafia said. "You really are an idiot to think you can just come into my ship and attack my crew and expect a free ride in return."

"I never said I expected a free ride. Put the men to work if you must."

Saafia raised a brow and shook her head in amazement. "Here's my offer. You instruct your crew to obey the orders I relay onto Sullivan here. I'll act as quartermaster because I won't risk disrespect based on the lack of cock in between my legs." She waited for that to sink in before continuing, "I'll make sure my men don't slit your throat in your sleep and you make sure your men don't step out of line, because the moment they do is the moment I send each and every one of them overboard. Have we got a deal, Mr. Bones?"

He held his hand out, "We've got a deal."

Saafia looked at his hand and made her way past him instead and through the door while Sullivan followed close behind. She made her way outside and found her own men working to keep the ship on track while the intruders skulked about.

They all looked her way when she began shouting to her crew in Arabic, "You'll obey Sullivan's orders while these men reside here! Do yourselves a favor and try not to kill one another. Enough blood has been spilt for one day."

Sullivan chuckled at that and shouted at Bones' men, "Look alive, men! You aren't on holiday here, so I better see the blood scrubbed off these floorboards before noon."


	3. Connections

Saafia flinched and brought a hand up to grasp Sullivan's wrist, closing her eyes until the pain passed. "Damn it to hell, Sullivan. That hurts."

Sullivan brought the rag down from her temple and shook his head, "The man who struck you wore several rings, it seems. The wounds will likely scar."

After taking care of the wound under his eye and several small wounds along his chest, Sullivan had taken it upon himself to clean Saafia's wounds to keep her from heading outside and stabbing her abuser for striking her. He then made sure the man would spend the night in the brig for assaulting the "quartermaster" and warned several of the crewmembers not to go after the man and kill him.

"I'm going to kill him."

"The man's in confinement without supper. Maybe you should let him be. You've endured far worse than a punch to the face."

Saafia glared at the man and snatched the rag from his hand, turning to look in the small mirror hung over her desk as she dabbed away at the dried blood, inhaling sharply at the sting. She knew what Sullivan had meant, of course, and had warned him previously never to bring up her past. She'd excuse it this time, however.

"I meant Bones. I may just kill him after all."

"It _is_ your call, after all. Just give me the word and I'll have the men pushing them overboard."

She turned and leaned against the wall, tossing the rag aside and walking up to her desk. She thought about it for a moment and planted her hands on the wooden surface, letting her head fall in defeat as she heaved a sigh.

"It makes no sense. I just couldn't say no. This is where I could use some of your guidance, Sullivan. What should I do?"

He watched her for a second and sighed, propping his feet up on the opposite side of her desk. "He seemed sincere in his agreement to reward us for our troubles. We could use it, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course we could use it." She threw her hands up and paced the length of the room. "We could always use it, but at what cost? This operation could possibly harm my reputation."

"We don't have much of a reputation in the Atlantic," Sullivan reminded her.

"That's far worse." Saafia shook her head and marched toward the door, "I need to have another talk with this Bones fellow."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Saafia finally braved leaving her cabin. She passed a few of Bones' men on her way to the quarterdeck and pressed her lips in a thin line as she heard them mutter crude things under her breath. Her hand rested on the hilt of her scimitar, and it took every ounce of self-control not to unsheathe her sword and slice them down for their disrespect. As much as the situation annoyed her, she looked to Sullivan for guidance and advice, and he'd recommended she control her anger to avoid another brawl.

She found Billy overseeing the men raising and lowering sails for trip and suddenly found herself calming just a bit. He seemed harmless enough and helpful, even, despite the language barrier. Saafia's crew eyed him warily, but the anger had long since gone away.

"You. Bones." She called out curtly and motioned for him to follow her before turning and making her way toward the vacant sterncastle. When she finally spun around, she had to jump back immediately when she found he'd followed directly behind her and now towered over her, smiling at her reaction.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Bones," she huffed and strode over to one of the rails and planted a hand on it while the other rested on her hip. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the sea to soothe her nerves, unsure how to start.

"Billy's just fine," he stated, standing across from her and eyeing her with the same stupid smile on his face.

"What is it you want from us, _Bones_? Merely asking for safe passage is strange for any pirate, no matter what seas you sail."

"I'm fully aware that the request was strange, but I took my chances."

"And this reward you thought you'd win us over with—"

"—I did win you over with said reward," he pointed out, "My crew and I are still alive, are we not?"

Saafia pursed her lips.

He raised his eyebrows and offered her a look that said he was quite amused with her annoyance toward him.

"Well, I've thought about it, and I've had my doubts about your offer. I know nothing about you, where you're from or how exactly a shipless captain such as yourself has managed to round up a crew. I need answers."

"I'm no captain," he answered right away, "The men I've rounded up just happened to be a few old crewmembers I was once familiar with. Crewmembers who have shown distaste for my former captain in the past."

"And why exactly are you no longer part of this 'captain's' crew? Did you stage a failed mutiny? Because if you try anything—"

"No." He said immediately, "I was faithful to my captain and my crew. I was quartermaster, in fact. I just happened to find incriminating evidence that would further tarnish my captain's flawed reputation, and he…got rid of me."

Saafia thought about that for a moment. "You could just be saying that. Quite that martyr, aren't you?"

She knew she'd said the wrong thing when the smile left his face completely. He no longer looked amused. In fact, he actually looked angry at her for her statement. She thought the statement was clever and thought the jab would satisfy her, but it didn't.

"Everything I've asked of you is held with the utmost sincerity, Captain." Billy muttered, keeping his voice down so his men wouldn't hear him address her. "I don't plan on becoming captain, but I'll see to it that a rightful leader is appointed once the current one is disposed of."

Saafia remained quiet and turned to face the setting sun. She drummed her fingers over the railing and shook her head before glancing back up at him, "At least let me know who I'm dealing with. In case my crew does get caught up in this mess."

"Captain James Flint."

The name made Saafia pause, for it was a familiar one. Her hands gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white and she closed her eyes, reminding herself to breathe when she felt she couldn't. That name. She thought she'd heard the last of it years ago. She was suddenly filled with a newfound anger she was sure she'd never feel again, and she looked back up at Billy.

"I'll help you. But you must promise me something."

"What's that?"

"When you seize Flint's ship, you'll allow me to kill him myself."


End file.
